One Tear
by Angel's Charm
Summary: Oneshot. Yugi defeated Atemu in the ceremonial battle, and now it’s time to say goodbye.


Hey! I'm back! After a long wait, I've finally decided to write something. Not that it's any good, but hey, like I said before, I'm not English.

Summary: Yugi defeated Atemu in the ceremonial battle, and now it's time to say goodbye.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my song Everything.  
Chapters: 1/1  
Couples: Maybe slightly Y/Y. I see it as a brotherly love here…

One tear  
By Angel's Charm

----------------------------------------- 

Yugi sat on his knees, silently sobbing.

"Don't cry, aibou. You've won. Thanks to you, I can move on." Atemu laid his hand on Yugi's shoulders, and squeezed them gently, forcing Yugi to look up. "And besides, winners don't cry."

He smiled one of his rare smiles, then stood up to say goodbye to Joey, Tristan and the others.

Yugi just sat there, staring and crying, and only snapped out of his daze when he heard Yami call out his name to the ceremonial doors. "ATEMU!".

Yugi's head snapped up, and he watched as Yami, no Atemu, he corrected himself, was engulfed in a brilliant light. When the light died down, his former yami was wearing, well, something else. He was wearing long Egyptian robes made out ivory-white silk. The robes were lined in gold on the side. The cloak only wrapped around the lower half of his body and flared out like a cape around his shoulders, but left his chest bare. There was a golden belt around his waist that held the cloak around him. He wore lots of gold, at least three golden rings on his fingers, and he had a bracelet on each upper arm. He also donned his golden crown, with the eye of Ra in the middle. His skin wasn't pale anymore, but it had a beautiful bronze tan now.

Atemu went inside the doors, turned aroundand smiled one last time. The doors started to crack, the signal that they were going to close.

Yugi just couldn't take it anymore. He knew Yami had to go, but still. He just couldn't let him go like that. Then, he got an idea. Once, when he was bored, he decided to write a song. Yami had read it, and told him he liked it. Yugi had promised to sing it for him on a special moment. So, deciding that this was that special moment, the Hikari began to sing.

_Lonely and broken  
__As I was before  
__Shrouded in darkness.  
__Then came the light  
__In the form of the dark  
The thing I hated,  
Became my best friend_

_Even if I had to give up everything for you,  
__I would do it without a doubt.  
__Even if I had to give my life for you,  
__I would give it in a heartbeat  
Because you are you_

_Protecting me  
__Loving me _(A/N: In a brotherly way!)  
_Cherishing me  
__Saving me  
__Holding me  
__Consoling me  
__Giving me life  
__Doing everything for me_

_Even if I had to give up everything for you,  
__I would do it without a doubt.  
__Even if I had to give my life for you,  
__I would give it in a heartbeat  
Because you are you._

_You're my life, my soul, my very being  
__You know every fiber in my being  
__You make me whole  
__You're like the sun in my sky  
__or like the sand in a desert  
Nothing's whole without you_

_Even if I had to give up everything for you,  
__I would do it without a doubt.  
__Even if I had to give my life for you,  
__I would give it in a heartbeat.  
Because you are me__  
__  
Go, and be happy  
__Then I will always be with you  
__In your heart.  
__But just, don't forget me?_

When the song ended, the doors started to close. While singing, the boy had unconsciously been drawing closer to his ex-yami. Now he was standing in front of the doors, that were almost half-closed by now. He smiled to Atemu, while his tears kept on coming. The boy took one step back.

"Goodbye, Atemu. Remember me. I'll see you again. But for now…You deserve this. So don't look back, and just go. Dozo osakini. Ja ne…Yami." He took another step back.

Just before the doors closed, Yugi saw one tears appearing in Atemu's eyes.

One tear. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yugi smiled.

-----------------------------------------

So, that's that. Hope it wasn't too bad… hides for the flying tomates that surely will be coming Anyway, that's how I see the end of Yu-Gi-Oh. For the people who wonder: I have nothing against Yami/Yugi. I even love it. But there are so much fics with the same plot: Yugi says I love you, and Yami stays. Just wanted to make something different… R&R?

The song: I often write songs and poems, and this one of my eldest. Just thought that it belonged here.

Translations: 

Aibou—Partner  
Dozo osakini—Go ahead  
Ja ne--Goodbye

Anyways, see you next time.

Ja Ne, Angel's Charm.


End file.
